


Armor

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Armor Kink, Cussing, Dom!Mando, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Oral Receiving, Glove Kink, Swallowing, Unprotected Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Din pets at your hair, “what do you want Y/N?”You snuggle into him, “only you.”Din touches your cheek. “What is your darkest desire?”You look up at your Din, see your reflection in his helmet. You lick your lips...
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> ***Sequel to Dress.***

The following morning you wake to darkness. You forget for a moment you still have the blindfold on. You reach out and find Din sleeping soundly next to you.

Your hand travels down his chest and stomach. He’s relaxed as you feel the outline of his defined muscular abdomen. Your hand travels past his navel and you feel the thicket of hair leading down to his cock. He’s semi-hard and you know the perfect remedy to make him rock hard and begging for release.

You place your mouth at the crook of his neck and nibble at his skin as your hand begins stroking his cock. You hear the low moan Din hums as he awakens to your touch.

“Keep touching me Y/N,” Din whispers.

You know how much he craves your touch on his skin. He always wears the Mandalorian attire – the uniform, the armor, but when he first revealed his naked body to your touch, he wanted nothing else to touch his bare skin. Nothing except your hands, your fingers, your mouth.

As your hand strokes him, your mouth travels down his neck and across his collarbone. Your mouth travels back across and to the other side. Din sighs as you move your mouth against his flesh and your hand strokes him to full attention. He weaves his fingers through your Y/H/C hair as your mouth travels further south across his chest. Your tongue flicks out, licking one nipple then you do the same to his other nipple.

“Fuck,” Din growls and arches his back at the same time.

You smile against his warm skin as you continue moving your mouth down across his abdomen. Your thumb circles the tip of his hard cock. You feel the pre-cum dripping out. You know he can get off just by your touch along his skin and you torture him with your touch like he tortures you with his tongue buried in your pussy.

You sit up and straddle Din’s body. Both of his hands run up your arms then down your sides. He finally rests them on your hips.

“Wanting to cum Din?” You ask with a tease.

“Heavens yes,” Din breathlessly replies.

You hum as you trace your fingers along his skin. Their light as a feather. You feel Din shiver underneath you, a sign he is enjoying this as much as you are. “Where? Where do you want to cum?”

He tightens his grip on your hips. He wants to cum in the one place he didn’t the previous day. “Inside your mouth.”

You grin as you lean down and capture his mouth with yours. “Your wish is my command,” you whisper before you move your whole body down his and kneel between his open legs.

Before you lower your head, Din reaches out and brushes your hair back. He wants a clear view of you devouring his cock, devouring his cum. You smile as you lower head and engulf his entire length in one swallow.

You moan at his cock inside your mouth. If you had your way, you’d suck him for hours on end. You’d be devilish and suck him while he’s sitting in the pilot chair of the Razor Crest, making him growl and moan as you sucked him off while he flew his ship. Just the mere thought of you doing that, makes you bob up and down his cock faster, your tongue swirling around his cock as you go up and your tongue teasingly stroking the underside of his cock on the way down his hard, thick cock.

You place your hands on his thighs, your fingers touching his skin lightly.

“Fuck,” Din pants as his hold on your hair becomes tighter.

You move your hands up towards his stomach and touch. Keeping your fingers light which, you know sends him into ecstasy. You feel his body tighten under your fingers. You’re ready for him to cum, you’re ready to taste him.

“Heavens,” Din gasps as he cums insides your mouth. “Oh—my—such—mmm—good girl.”

You eagerly keep your mouth on his cock as he explodes. You swallow his cum, tasting him for the first time. You moan as you slowly milk his cock with your mouth, feeling it twitch inside of your mouth as he completes his orgasm.

You swirl your tongue around Din’s cock before you take it out of your mouth with a pop. You smile as you kiss your way up his stomach and chest. You sigh contently as you bury your head into his neck. Savoring the way you two had become lovers over the course of a few months.

He had come across you during his travels while planet hopping from one to another in the outer rim. You were just a traveler nothing more, nothing less. You had ignored him the first time you two had run into each other on Sorgan. Then the next time you ran into him was on Tatooine and he had the kid with him. You were helping Peli with fixing the Razor Crest’s fuel line when she had come across the kid and from there you and Din had become a team. You had even told him doing the job with his old friend was a mistake.

When he had walked back onto the station alone, you shook your head and rejoined him on the Razor Crest.

“I told—” You had begun.

“Don’t say it!” He had grounded out angrily.

Then you two had flown out and heard the station crumble to pieces because he had brought a tracking device back to the station. Later you were down in the cargo bay keeping an eye on the kid and he had climbed down the ladder and pulled you into his arms. You had embraced him back and he seemed to sigh in relief, like he had been carrying a weight and once you had wrapped his arms around you everything was now okay.

You had kept quiet as you pulled back in his embrace and placed both of your hands on his helmet. You were curious but knew not to remove it. You just looked at your reflection in his helmet and pressed your forehead against the cool metal. “I’m glad you are okay,” you had whispered. It was the first time letting him know you cared about him, cared about his well-being.

He had reached out and caressed your cheek with a gloved hand. “I’m glad you’re here.” He had then traced your lips.

Your heart had begun racing when he asked you to close your eyes and then seconds later you felt his soft mouth against yours. You had kept your eyes closed as you looped your arms around his neck and threaded your fingers through his hair. You wanted him to kiss you until you were breathless, and he had done just that.

“Mando,” you had breathlessly said when he pulled away. You had kept your eyes closed and tucked your head under his chin. “I want all of you Mando.”

He had stroked your hair. “Soon. I promise.”

You had sigh and smiled. “Good.”

Twenty-four hours later you were underneath him, begging for your release as he placed his hands and mouth all over your skin. Screamed and moaned when he had entered your dripping pussy with the hard thickness of an amazing cock. Clawed at his back with your fingers as you finally came. You had been blindfolded the whole time and that even turned you on more but when it came to pleasuring Mando, he craved your touch more than anything. Eventually he loved having your mouth on his cock, and you loved sucking its gorgeous length and girth especially when he kept his helmet on and let you see the magnificent cock he had.

And you knew the instance he placed his tongue on your pussy and you came nearly instantly the first time, Mando knew what got you off the most. He always taunted you, teased you by withholding his tongue but he gave into your pleads and had you melting like butter in his hands.

You now moaned as you felt Din stir in his sleep. “Don’t go.”

He placed a light kiss on your lips. “I need to check on the Razor Crest and the kid.”

“Kuiil said he could handle the kid.”

There is a smile to Din’s voice when he says, “you just want me to yourself for more than just a day.”

“Yes. True.”

He traced a finger down your side, consuming your naked body with his eyes. “We will have more than enough time to get there.”

You half laugh. You understand what he means. 

You swallow as he leaves you alone in the bed. You listen to him turn on the shower, minutes later it turns off then you hear him walk into the room and get dressed. “I could have joined you,” you moan with lust.

Din traces a gloved finger along your skin. “I’ll go get the Razor Crest ready to leave. See you soon.” He then leans his head down. His voice with the helmet on is rich and full of lust, “wear the dress.”

“Mmhmm,” you moan as you hear him walk out the door. You take off the blindfold and look around the room. You feel alone and cold but know sooner than later you will be back in Din’s arms.  


——-  


After you shower and zip yourself back in the dress, you walk out of the room and down to the lobby of the inn. You smile and pay the innkeeper with some coin and head out into the warm sun of the planet. Remnants of the festival are still present throughout the village, yet you walk past it all and head straight for the docking bay where the Razor Crest is. The cargo ramp is open, you walk up it and into the ship. You hear Din in the cockpit.

“I’m here,” you say.

“We’ll get going in a minute.” Din retorts.

You begin climbing the ladder and once Din hears you, he remains face forward as he flicks levers, starting the Razor Crest. He doesn’t want to look at you because he knows if he does, he will not get the ship off the planet.

“Sit.” His voice is deep.

You comply as you sit in the chair behind his. The Razor Crest takes off from the planet and heads out into the abyss of dark space in the galaxy.

“Come here,” Din whispers as his voice cracks.

You hear the lust; know he is ready to go. You stand and walk up behind him. He grabs the hand you place on his shoulder, pulling you around to sit on his lap.

Din rests his helmet against your forehead as a gloved hand reaches down to the bottom of your dress and begins traveling under the material.

You wrap an arm around him as his hand travels up your legs and stops on your thigh. You feel him hard against your bottom as he palms your pussy with his gloved hand. “Fuck Din! Please touch me.”

“I love when I can feel how soaked you are through my gloves.” Din whispers as he opens your folds and places a gloved thumb on your clit.

“Din!” You shout as his thumb begins tracing circles over your clit. You bite your lip as you moan.

He begins circling it faster and you begin bucking your hips. You have never orgasmed alone by touch but with Din holding you and his gloved thumb on your sensitive nub, it’s a pleasure worth experiencing.

He slows down then says, “you want me to continue?”

“Yes, please.” You half cry out with a moan.

He starts circling it faster again and your rolling your hips as the orgasm builds inside of you.

“Fu—fuck,” you moan as you clasp your thighs together and cum.

Din removes his hand from your pussy, “good girl.”

You rest your head against him as the aftershocks of your orgasm ripple through your body, “I don’t know if I can move. That, I…”

Din’s quiet as he holds you against him. “I want more, I need more.”

“I do too Din,” you sigh as you regain your strength and stand. You begin walking towards the ladder, but Din grabs your hand.

“Up here,” Din whispers lustfully. “I want to take you in this chair.”

You raise your eyebrows then your hands reach back to begin unzipping your dress.

“Dress. On.” He emphasizes each word like he did back in the room.

You swallow as you approach him and when you finally do, you see his gloved hand on his rock-hard cock, stroking himself slowly. You lick your lips as a wave a heat rushes down to your pussy, seeing Din stroking himself is turning you on. “I want to taste…”

“You already had your taste earlier.” Din hisses out. “Straddle me but face the window.”

You sit on his lap, your eyes on the billion bright stars twinkling. You rub your ass against his cock as you feel his hand squeeze it tightly.  
“Fuck Y/N!” Din moans. “I want to cum inside of you, not on this dress.”

You moan as you continue rubbing his cock. You feel a gloved hand clasp around your neck.

“Y/N,” he says impatiently.

You smirk, loving how impatient he gets when he doesn’t get his way, whether its sex or in general. You reach down and pull the skirt up, rolling the material up so it doesn’t fall.

“Oh, gods, yes,” Din whispers as you raise your ass and he guides his cock into your wet pussy. “Fuck. All mine!”

You moan deeply as you take him into your wet depths, “all yours Din.”

Din begins thrusting slowly up into your pussy as he places his hands on your hips. He enjoys how tight your pussy is, how it conforms to his cock like a glove. He wants nothing more than to take you repeatedly. You are the only woman he wants; he needs. “Mmmm—such a—good girl.” He begins thrusting harder, making sure his cock reaches up into your pussy.

“Only for you Din,” you whisper as you lean back against him. You feel the beskar metal through the lacy material of the dress’ top. Its coolness sending small shocks of extra pleasure through your body.

“Touch yourself.” Din whispers as he slows his thrusting.

You roam your hands down and over the top of the dress. One hand stays on one of your breasts as you continue down with the other and place your thumb on your clit. You arch your back and moan at the sensation of you touching your extra sensitive clit and the feeling of his cock inside of you. “Fu—fu—fuck.”

“You want me to touch you?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Tell me.”

“I want your hands on my clit.”

“Good girl,” Din says as he reaches down with a gloved hand, replacing your fingers with his gloved ones.

“Heavens…” you moan lowly as your eyes roll back in your head. His cock inside of you and his gloved fingers rubbing your clit is sending your body into overdrive. The orgasm inside of you building up at a quick pace. You reach down with your hand find his ball sac. You squeeze them lightly.

“Naughty girl.” Din whispers. 

“Don—don’t—stop,” you moan as your roll your hips, trying to match his thrusts up into you. “Don’t stop…Din.”

Din feels your pussy clench his cock as you moan out his name and reach back with one of your arms and place it on his helmet, riding out the aftershocks of your orgasm. His name on your lips makes him thrust up harshly, causing him to cum inside of you. He’s so fucking glad he let you spend coin on a dress.

When he first saw you at the festival, he wanted to take you then and there, but he restrained himself. Din also wanted to kill the man you had laid your eyes upon, he wanted your eyes to look at no other man, no other being besides him. He almost even pulled his blaster on Sylvo because of the way Sylvo was looking you over in the fine silk material. The chubby man was eyeing you like his dinner meal. 

Din remembered your words before you left him alone in the Razor Crest, “come find me Din. Find me, take me, love me, fuck me. I need you all to myself for the next day.”

And he had did just that.

He feels the weight of you against his chest as his cock slips out of you. He groans at missing your warmth around him but enjoys your body on his – knowing you are with him, loving him, fucking him. 

He reaches around you and pulls down the rolled-up material of the dress, covering your body. He feels you slightly turn and nestle against him. He loves how you burrow your head into his neck and inhale, placing a hand over his chest were his heart is.

Din pets at your hair, “what do you want Y/N?”

You snuggle into him, “only you.”

Din touches your cheek. “What is your darkest desire?”

You look up at your Din, see your reflection in his helmet. You lick your lips, “you. In between my legs. Fucking me with your armor on. Helmet on too.” A burst of heat erupts throughout your body. 

Din growls as he traces your jawline, “anything for you love. Your wish is my command,” he pauses. “Go down to the cargo bay. I’ll be there shortly.”

You’re quiet as you nod and remove yourself from Din’s lap. You climb down the ladder and look around the area. You find a couple of blankets in the bunk and lay them down on the floor. You slide off your shoes and begin reaching back to unzip your dress, but Din’s voice stops you.

“I get to undress you.”

You nod as you feel Din’s gloved hands unzip your dress slowly. His gloved fingers travel up your back and over your shoulders, pushing down the fabric of the dress. He steps closer to you as he pushes the fabric over your breasts, down past your stomach then letting it slide off your body, pooling at your feet.

Din growls and moans as he drinks in your naked body. “Who do you belong to love?”

You swallow and whisper, “you. Only you.”

Din wraps his arms around you. “I am yours too Y/N. Only yours.”

You nod as his hands travel up and down your arms, move across your shoulders. His fingers are featherlight as they travel down your sides. He palms your pussy. “Wet again?”

You hum a “mmhmm” because you’re too lost in the sensations of ecstasy Din is giving you as he touches your soft skin with his gloved hand. 

Din opens your folds and slides one finger in then two. He brushes his thumb over your clit. He smiles under his helmet as he feels you arch your back against him. “What if I wanted a taste first?”

You aren’t going to deny him a taste. “You may have it.”

“Good girl,” Din whispers. “Lie down.”

You comply by lowering yourself onto the bed of the blankets. You watch Din as he reaches for his helmet. “Din?”

He keeps his face turned away, but he lowers the helmet towards you. “Wear it.”

You raise your eyebrows as you take the beskar metal helmet and place it on your head. You inhale Din’s scent into your nostrils. You moan as you close your eyes, you know Din’s rule about you laying your eyes upon him. “Eyes closed.” You’re a little taken back by how your voices echoes inside the helmet.

“Good girl,” Din whispers as you feel him above you, feel his lips against your skin. You reach up with your hands and feel him still in his armor. 

You swallow as his lips move down your chest. Your hands find his head as he flicks one nipple, then the other. “Heavens,” you mumble as Din moves further south across your stomach.

Din opens your folds again, exposing your wet pussy and throbbing clit to his eyes. He strokes your clit lightly with a gloved finger. He dips his head and places his tongue against your clit, swirling it slowly. Inhaling and tasting your sweetness.

“Fuck,” you moan out as your fingers slightly pull on Din’s shaggy hair. 

You roll your hips as Din’s tongue dances across your clit. You feel him reach under one of your legs and placing his hand on your hip, trying to hold you still but you keep rolling your hips moving to the motions of his tongue against your sensitive nub. “Hea—mmm—gods! Heavens—fuck!” You moan loudly.

This man and his tongue are your heavens. No gods could ever compare to the way his tongue moves against your clit, sending you to the edge, back down, then back to the edge again. 

You arch your back and pull on Din’s hair as his tongue gives you a bone shattering orgasm you feel throughout your entire body. “Din,” you moan loudly as he continues his tongue lashing, making you squirm under his touch. “Din!” You shriek.

You hear his chest rumble lightly with laughter as he removes himself between your legs. 

“My tongue is all yours love,” Din says as he kisses his way up your body. Loving the feeling of your skin pulsating from the heat rolling through your body when you climaxed.

Fuck! Yes it is, you think. 

You feel him place his hands on his helmet, keeping your eyes closed as he lifts it off.

“Eyes open,” Din says, his voice rich and deep under the helmet.

You open your eyes and take him in. Your Mandalorian, your Mando, you Din. He is kneeling between your legs in his armor.

“Watch me,” Din hisses with lust.

You lick your lips and nod as he unbuttons his pants and reveals his hark, thick cock. You moan and sit up. You look up at Din through hooded eyelids.

“You had a taste earlier…” Din growls but he doesn’t stop you from engulfing his cock with your mouth. Taking his entire length into your warm mouth, his cock hitting the back of your throat. “Y/N…” Din moans as he feels your tongue move back and forth on the underside of his cock.

You slowly take him out of your mouth with a pop. “I will never tire of you Din.”

Din growls possessively at your words as he pushes you back down and spreads your legs further apart.

You watch as Din strokes his cock against your folds and enters you slowly, inch by inch. You arch your back and your hands grasp the blankets under you as you watch Din begin to bring your darkest desire to life. “Yes,” you whisper holding onto the last syllable of the word as you finally feel Din’s cock inside your pussy.

Din begins thrusting in and out of you fast and hard. He watches as your hands grasp the blanket, watches as your eyes roll back, watches the way you bit your bottom lip. Your pussy in tight, hot, welcoming. His. “Fuck!” He moans out loudly. You. Are. His. “Y/N!” He growls.

“Din,” you moan as you look at him. He’s fucking you senseless, he’s using his cock to bring you pleasure. He’s in his uniform and armor because he loves giving you what you want, what you desire. He. Is. Yours.

Your hands find his arms which are on your hips and you begin moving your hands up his arms. Feeling the metal, the cloth, more metal. You can feel the metal plates on his upper thighs on the back of your legs as he fucks you hard and fast. You don’t care if they leave marks, don’t care if they might scrape or nick your skin. Your hands twist around his upper arms as you begin feeling your orgasm rising inside of you.

“Din,” you half whisper, half moan with your eyes closed.

Din faintly slows his thrusts as he leans down and places his helmet against your neck. 

You keep your eyes closed as you move your hands up and pull off his helmet. “Kiss me.”

Din complies as he keeps his eyes closed and brings his mouth down on yours. 

You raise your eyebrows for a slight second because Din doesn’t say a word before crushing his mouth to yours. Your hands reach around his back, holding onto him as he kisses you deeply. You feel the beskar chest metal plate against your skin. The coolness of it doesn’t do anything to your hot skin. You moan as your feel it glide over your nipples, causing them to harden at the cool metal.

Your heart pounds as a request is on your lips. You pull away faintly and kiss Din’s cheek, then his jawline. “Look at me.”

Din hears your words and swallows. He hears the sweetness in those words, in your request. He can’t deny you; he never wants to deny you. 

“Please,” you whisper against his neck.

Din opens his eyes and reaches for your face, pulling your head up to look at him, to look into his eyes.

A smile tugs on your lips as your eyes begin to tear up looking into his onyx brown eyes. “Beautiful.” You whisper as you touch his cheek lightly.

Din captures your mouth again as he continues thrusting into your pussy. “My Y/N,” Din whispers, his voice full of emotion.

Your fingers traveling through his hair as you roll your hips up to meet his thrusts. “My Din,” you whisper as you lock your mouth with his as your fingers dig into his back.

The intimate moment you and Din just shared increases the passion, and orgasm, inside of you. You tighten your thighs against Din as the orgasm rolls from your core throughout your body, pumping you full of pure bliss. 

Din feels your pussy clench around his cock and explodes his seed deep inside of you. He remains inside of you as he feels your pussy milking him for every single last drop.

“Din,” you whisper as your hands travel from his back to his face. You cup his cheeks in your hands and stroke his skin, feeling the light fuzz he has. You love him. You. Love. Him. “I love you my Mandalorian. I love you my Din Djarin.”

Din kisses you deeply as he rolls to his side, pulling you up against him. Pulling you as close as he can get you to be up against his body, even with all his armor on. He looks down at you with his eyes and looks into your Y/E/C eyes. He smiles as he says, “I love you my one and only. I love you my Y/N.”


End file.
